Sweet
by Angua von Ueberwald
Summary: Nagi kommt Nachts in Omis Zimmer und denkt über ihre vergangenheit nach... Man könntees als Fortsetzung zu Sweet like Chocolate ansehen... ist es aber nur halb


Sweet  
  
Hi, nichts gehört mir, aber das ist ja klar... Nya man könnte das ganze als Fortsetzung von Sweet like chocolate ansehen, aber irgendwie ist es ganz anders, also veröffentliche ich es als eigenständige ff, sie ist jetzt noch nicht fertig, also vielleicht gibt es bald eine Fortsetzung, also sobald mein PC mal wieder geht, ich veröffentliche das hier auch nur vom PC einer Bekannten... Das ist alles so gemein!!!  
  
ACHTUNG WICHTIG!!! Das alles gibt wahrscheinlich mehr Sinn, wenn man die bereits erwähnte ff Sweet like chocolate gelesen hat, da einem manche Vergleiche arg seltsam vorkommen... Nya genug davon Angua  
  
Das Licht des Vollmondes schien durch das Fenster und ließ das Gesicht, des schlafenden Siebzehjährigen, in einem seltsamen Leuchten erstrahlen.  
Das Gesicht des anderen Jungen, der auch im Zimmer war, war dagegen in Schatten verhüllt. Mamoru Takatori war einst der Name des Blonden gewesen... doch nun war er Omi Tsukiyono und hatte mit Mamoru nichts mehr gemein. Die Jahre hatten ihn verändert. Nicht einmal mehr die Erinnerung war geblieben und so wuchs er in einer ihm völlig fremden Welt auf, das war mit unter ein Grund weswegen er früher als jeder andere lernen musste sich wie ein Erwachsener zu verhalten- zumindest wenn dies nötig war. Dennoch hatte er sich – unwissentlich- dieses für Mamoru so typische Leuchten bewahrt....  
  
Was Weiß wohl sagen würde, wenn sie erfuhren, dass ihr strahlender, süßer, kleiner Engel einmal der Bitterkeit und vor allem der Dunkelheit so nah war?  
  
Sicher, Dunkelheit und Bitterkeit erfuhren sie auch jetzt noch, wie könnte es auch anders sein, bei einer solchen Arbeit?  
Aber was er meinte war etwas anderes. Weiß hasste all die Gewalt, die sie anwendeten, all die Morde. Sie hassten all das und jeder zeigte es auf seine eigene Art und Weiße. Doch damals schien Mamoru dieses verbitterte Kind der Dunkelheit zu mögen... Er strahlte für es all die Wärme aus, die es selbst längst verloren hatte. Doch wieder färbte seine Dunkelheit ab und legte sich wie ein schwarzer Schatten über die Geschehnisse, oder zumindest war es ihm damals als Kind so erschienen...  
  
... Damals als Kind...Konnte man das so sagen? War er nicht eigentlich immer noch ein Kind? Er war fünfzehn und somit noch nicht Volljährig, aber konnten so einfache Zahlen, die sein Leben in bequeme überschaubare Abschnitte gliederten, überhaupt über so etwas Auskunft geben?  
  
Sein Blick war immer noch auf das Gesicht des jüngsten Weiß-Mitgliedes geheftet. Sie beide waren so verschieden, wie Tag und Nacht, oder eben schwarz und weiß. Wie konnte man sie da mit dem Rest der Welt vergleichen, der doch nur ein einheitliches grau bildete? Wenn Bombay die weiße Schokolade war und er die schwarze, war der Rest Vollmilch. Wenn man zwei Extremem ineinander vermischt, erhält man das Normale, das Alltägliche. Ein Zustand, der für jeden befriedigend ist.  
Sie, die sie zwei Seiten der gleichen Münze darstellen, können nicht einfach verschwinden, ohne ein Ungleichgewicht herzustellen. Mamoru hatte damals so viel Liebe zu geben, dass er niemals mit jemanden, der dies im gleichen Maße erwiderte, glücklich hätte werden können. Doch mit der Entführung und all dem hatte sich alles geändert. Sein reines weiß wurde nun mit dem schwarz der Geschehnisse vermischt, das fast ein grau entstand, wäre da nicht dieses innere Leuchten, das ihn auch nach all dem nicht verlassen hatte.  
  
Wieder fühlte er in sich dieses Verlangen, die Sehnsucht in eben diesem Leuchten zu baden... Genau aus diesem Grund hasste er es so! Er spürte, wie er ohne dieses all die Dunkelheit, die ihn sein Leben lang begleitet hatte, zu verschlingen drohte. Nur wenn er in dem Licht badete, fühlte er sich so seltsam befreit. Genau dies führte ihn dazu den größten Fehler seines Lebens zu begehen. Er gab sich dem Gefühl ganz hin, er hatte sich mit diesem kleinen strahlenden Jungen angefreundet, nur, damit alles wieder darin enden musste, dass er ihm entrissen wurde. Damals lernte er all das süße zu hassen, es gab keinen Verlass, es war alles so unbeständig wie ein Stück Zucker im Regen... nach einiger Zeit blieb nichts zurück, außer die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an das, was man verloren hat und man niemals die Chance hat es zurück zu bekommen. Immer wieder hatte er die Hoffnung in sich erstickt, da er genau wusste, dass all das gar keine Hoffnung hat, es war alles nur Trug und Schein, Träume, denen sich die Menschen hingaben um sich selbst zu schützen. Sie wollten die grausame Wirklichkeit nicht sehen... die Wirklichkeit, die ihn am Tage des Todes seiner Mutter zum ersten Mal bewusst wurde. Die Männer, die Kunden seiner Mutter, die ihn schlugen, waren schon normal für ihn, doch als seine Mutter ihn dieses eine Mal beschützen wollte, musste sie dafür ihr Leben geben. Was nur darin endete, dass er auf der Straße lebte und von anderen wegen seiner Kräfte, also seiner „Abnormalität", wie sie sagten, geschlagen, drangsaliert, ausgenutzt und noch so vieles mehr wurde. Bis er eines Tages auf Mamoru Tsukiyono traf, der ihn zum ersten Mal seit langem als Mensch behandelte. Ja sogar mehr noch, als Freund. Und all das, obwohl er dafür von seinem Kindermädchen und seinen Brüdern gescholten wurde.  
  
Ein seltsames Lächeln glitt über die noch immer in Schatten gehüllten Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen, obgleich es ein bitteres war.  
  
Und dann, wie konnte es andres sein, wurde er von ihm verlassen. Er kam sich damals vor wie ein Unglück bringender schwarzer Engel vor. Seltsam, wie ihn die Farbe schwarz zu verfolgen schien.  
  
Eine plötzliche Müdigkeit überfiel ihn und er schloss erschöpft die Augen. In seinem Inneren schollt er sich dafür, dass er so dumm war und seine Barrieren für einen Moment gesengt hatte und die Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen ließ. Das war als er zum ersten Mal nach all der Zeit Mamoru wieder sah. Doch als er in seine Augen blickte, sah er kein Zeichen davon, dass er ihn erkannte. Schuldig bestätigte es ihm. Mamoru Takatori war vergessen und nur noch Omi Tsukiyono existierte, ein Junge ohne Vergangenheit. Selbst als er begann sich zu erinnern, verdrängte er alles was damit zu tun hatte, er sträubte sich dagegen ein Takatori zu sein. Wenn er den Namen Nagi Naoe hörte, wüsste er wahrscheinlich gar nichts damit anzufangen. Für ihn war er nur Prodigy, Mitglied von Schwarz, sein Feind.  
  
In seinen Gedanken ermahnte er sich zum tausendsten Male, ihn auch genau als das zu sehen. Die Vergangenheit war tot und sollte ohne jegliche Bedeutung für ihn sein.  
  
Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen. Während er näher an das Bett des noch immer schlafenden jungen Mann trat, streckte er die Hand aus, nur um ganz sanft dessen Wange zu berühren. Die Federleichte Berührung verschwand sofort wieder, sowie er einen Schritt zurück trat. Er sollte ihn endlich vergessen! Mit lautlosen Bewegungen ging er zum Fenster, durch das er den Raum auch schon betreten hatte. Es öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand bewegt, mit nicht mehr als einem leisen Klicken und der schwarze Schatten verließ den Raum. Durch das nun wieder geschlossene Fenster schickte der Mond sein helles Licht, das den Raum in eine einzige Farbe zu hüllen schien – Weiß.  
  
Nya, vertig ist es, oder zumindest der erste Teil... Wann und ob ein zweiter kommt weiß ich noch nicht,  
versprechen kann ich nichts, aber über Kommentare freue ich mich immer.  
knuddel Angua 


End file.
